Link and Zelda Moments
by Gabzgirl
Summary: Precious moments in the life of Princess Zelda and the Hero of Hyrule Link (all zelink eras welcomed)
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty, so I'm going to also be writing zelink one shots here as well :3**

practice makes perfect right? Enjoy guys 3

 _ **"Kiss Me"**_

 _ **(TP Zelink)**_

* * *

It had been several weeks since Zelda and Link had their first encounter with each other from the time of the twilight invasion had dissipated. A princess who would soon be queen to Hyrule, and a hero from humble estates now shared the same fate of carrying two of the triforce shards of courage and wisdom.

After making sure Zelda was in safe hands, Link had soon returned home to make sure all the children and towns folk were safe and well. However, Link had ultimately decided to return to Hyrule and leave behind with a heavy heart his small country home in Ordon. Link knew his true destiny was with Princess Zelda.

The majority of Hyrule's damage was healing ever so nicely, only a few minor complaints of scattered debris in Castle Town that Hyrule's soldiers and workers would have no trouble fixing, allowing the princess to spend time with Link.

Link held the reins of Epona as he walked in front along with Zelda as they were exchanging warm smiles as the princess reminded Link to address her by her first name. The pair decided to spend their leisure time near a wooded area near the castle, it was especially known for its trees to grow freshly red crisp apples.

They stopped nearby a tree that held its fruitful harvest gathering the ripest apples they could find. Link offered Epona a whole apple, eating it wholeheartedly neighing in approval, before she decided to graze in a patch of grass nearby. Link and Zelda rested beside the bark granting them shade from the sun's rays.

"Your stories of your journey are remarkable. It must have been a big step for you to take from country paradise to taking up sword and shield" Zelda said that in a guilt ridden tone than a compliment, she had felt Link's concerned eyes on her,

"Although I'm sure it was a big adventure, since you were birthed with the triforce of courage, you hold an unbreakable spirit" the princess regained her composure granting Link a sincere smile as she was quick to cover up her brief sadness with reassurance.

Link felt it again.

He felt it the first and second time he laid eyes on the princess' beauty, during his accursed wolf form and after she regained her 'light' from Midna in the throne room, just minutes before Ganondorf had interrupted Zelda's smile. He wasn't sure if it was only him, but he felt something warm and _familiar_ in his chest.

Link had especially held the thought of the Princess of Hyrule very close to his heart during his trials of twilight with Midna. It soothed him immensely and gave him purpose. Zelda's compassion seethed through her sorrow, Link wanted nothing more than ever to bring back the light of day just to see the princess smile the same one he was witnessing before him right now.

Zelda had two apples daintily on her lap as she held the third red apple to her lips and bit into crisp fruit allowing some of the juices to moisten her lips. Link caught himself starring as he flusteredly bit down into his own apple receiving an airy giggle from her highness.

Link felt his ears grow hot and had hoped the princess didn't notice. He hadn't become aware of how close they sat next to each other and wondered if Zelda didn't mind the lack of personal space.

Link supposed it was due to his strong need to protect the princess. Even though he'd never been acquainted with her his entire life. He just knew deep down he _wanted_ to protect her, even if there was no current immediate danger. The thought of her safe and happy kept his soul at ease.

"Link" Zelda softly called to him as his attention diverted from the top of the trees to the jewels of her eyes,

"Thank you, again, for everything" their eye contact lasted for what he thought a good minute as Zelda shyly broke it and brought her gloved fingers to her lips to conceal another embarrassed smirk,

"You must grow tired of me saying my thanks continually," she thought out loud,

Link shook his head, "N-no, not at all. Please it's no trouble" he exhaled, growing a shy smile of his own, trying not to make her feel so troubled with simple 'thank yous' from time to time.

He then noticed the princess had a moist crumb from the apple she bit on the corner of her mouth near her cheek.

Zelda suddenly felt a warm, rough hand on the side of her face, letting out a small gasp of surprise as Link used his thumb brush away the apple. However the warmth of his hand did not leave Zelda's face as he continued to slowly brush the softness of her skin.

Link became quite mesmerized by her parted lips feeling himself inching closer as she whispered two words that graced his ears feeling them grow hot again,

"Kiss me..." Zelda softly spoke,

Link wasn't sure if he heard right, but did as he was commanded by his princess as he brought her face closer to his, the space between them no longer existing, sharing a tender first kiss with the subtle taste of apple and cinnamon.

They parted their lips but their faces kept close and still, the kiss was short-lived but it made their hearts soar.

"If I may already be so bold, Zelda, may I have another kiss?" Link uttered, leaving little space between their faces,

To Zelda, Link smelled of sun-ripped mulberries, rich and wild like he was.

"You may" Zelda replied with a shy smile,

Link hadn't realized how fast he reacted as he gripped her shoulders causing him to collide with her allowing her hands to cup his chin sharing their second kiss under the apple tree.

* * *

 **Fairly short - duh it's called 'one-shots' anyways, i'm a sucker for this pairing - their classic love is just so appealing 3 until the next one shot you guys :)**

 **Gabzgirl xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**The idea came to me when I sketched a younger version of TP Zelda meeting a young Link and concocted a scene in my head and I knew I just HAD to write a short story based on it!**

 **I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

 **EDIT: Made some changes, had some ideas popping in my head knowing I could make this short story a bit better.**

 _ **"**_ **Reacquainted** _ **"**_

 _ **(TP Zelink)**_

* * *

It was a brisk spring morning in Hyrule. The long haul of winter had ended, the trees grew lively in green as the fields were dressed in evergreen and wild flowers, the scent of fresh air was intoxicating. Especially in the royal courtyard where we find the young princess of Hyrule, Zelda, at the tender age of twelve. Her long auburn hair bounced as she skipped playfully from the garden inside the castle.

During the winter season, Zelda had been cooped up inside the castle's library, her usual entertainment on most snow days. One day she happened to come across a herbalism book that contained a special herb and it's location was in Hyrule!

Her stomach filled with anxious butterflies as her petite steps echoed up the spiral of stone steps to a room that held a heavy, cherry-wood intricate carved door where her father, the King of Hyrule, was currently in his personal study room.

Zelda's knuckles came in contact with the wood's surface making thrice knocks until she heard a very firm yet gentle voice allowing entry. Her head poked in seeing a broad-shouldered man focused intently as he wrote with a regal white feathered pen.

Zelda pursed her soft colored flushed lips hesitating to speak,

"Papa, um, if it's not too much trouble, um, may I-"

"Yes, Zelda yes..." a look of focused frustration implemented his wrinkled face, his hand waved off the young princess before she could finish what she asked for.

He had been working all week on important treaty that had to be looked, read and edited thoroughly, for cargo and shipping quality goods to come immediately to benefit the people in the kingdom of Hyrule. His gold-leaf patterned jewel crown placed quietly in front of him with his velvet robe hung heavy, cascading down his strong shoulders down his back onto the floor.

The young princess looked down twirling her long auburn hair timidly. However time had been making her edgy as she had been waiting all of winter for this moment to go explore the outskirts of Lake Hylia to discover a special herb she had been studying herself. Before she could reclaim her courage to speak again her father spoke,

"Whatever it is my dear, you may. Now if you may let me, I will be finished before high tea." He cleared his throat, licking the tips of his index finger to flip a page of word filled papers and continued his work.

However it may have looked, the king knew to trust his only daughter greatly. What with her being born with the triforce of wisdom, Zelda was sure to make the right decisions, or so he thought despite her young age.

The young princess' eyes lit up with her mouth agape, she hadn't think it would be so easy for his approval, granted it was an indirect approval but she took it nonetheless,

"Thank you father!"With an eager nod she clasped her hands together picking up her skirts and stopped herself from running and tip toed to the croaky wooden door, exiting and quietly closing it.

What the king _didn't_ know was that Zelda had wanted to request a day outside the stone walls of Hyrule. Zelda had figured having at least half the morning a half the afternoon her father wouldn't suspect her to be gone too long, and sure enough her nursemaid's would only suspect the young princess to be in the courtyard or in the library.

Nevertheless she had to take an escort or two on horseback to actually make the trip more officially safe. Two guards were chosen as she said how the king had approved the small trip.

The herb she had studied was said to be in the form of a beautiful star-shaped, white as snow petal flower, according to her readings it grew in bundles near Lake Hylia. The thought of finding it firsthand made her swell with wonderment as she ran to her room to grab her belongings; a basket she had learned to weave on her own with the book inside it, wearing a simple but elegant dress and a purple shawl and headed outside the castle walls of Hyrule.

It took about half the morning traveling through Hyrule Field to arrive at Lake Hylia, the sunny weather made travel and arriving problematic! With the sun out it glistened magically, making the crystal clear water sparkle as it swayed to and from peacefully on the shore of the land.

Zelda remembered the last time she had came by the lake, she was no older than six when her mother was still alive. The small royal family had a picnic by the lake, it was quaint and the weather matched just like that day, granting a melancholy smile on her lips.

Hopping off her pony, she ordered her escorts to stand guard and to reminded of the time limit she had given them, as she then began her mission to finding the said plant.

Zelda took out the book where the photograph of the herb that appeared as a flower, following the book's directions. She hadn't remembered Lake Hylia being this vast and wondered how long it would take for her to find it. Zelda saw the angle of the sun and knew she hadn't much time left, frustrated at her poor attempt to find the herb she felt too warm and had almost tripped from her own skirt from walking too fast causing her to tumble a couple of times.

When she reached the other side of the lake it was as if the goddess' answered her prayers! She had found the wild herbs in multitudes sticking out near the lake bed just as the book had stated. Zelda's face beamed with excitement and awed at the beauty of such an herb that disguised itself as a commonplace water flower.

She placed her basket down, carefully squatted near the edge making sure not to soak her skirts. It was an arms length reach as she plucked a handful of herb flowers, shaking off the excess water and placed them in her basket. After gathering a handful she opened her book and placed each of them inside the pages pressing the herbs against it so they won't wither before she returned to the castle.

Zelda took in the time of day and realized she finished sooner than she had planned. She had what she came for, placing a finger on her chin in thought. Perhaps she could use this to her advantage and explore the area. After all she had only explored half the lake, and not too far her royal escorts lazily just took in the peaceful scenery waiting for her and seized this opportunity to take a nap.

Leaving the wonderment of a princess to explore the scenery that is her kingdom into the wooded vicinity near the lake. Zelda ventured on, her basket slung on her left arm, taking out her pocket sized sketchpad and a charcoal stick for drawing rough sketches of trees, insects and budding plants she found fascinating.

It really was such splendid weather Zelda couldn't help but hum happily, it was a tune from a lullaby her mother used to sing her. It brought back memories of how the Queen would sing the beautiful melody to her daughter while brushing her hair and soothing her nerves during times at night when the young princess couldn't sleep a wink.

After finishing a sketch of a tree Zelda continued on her stroll near the woods until her eyes caught a large brown obscure object that hid behind a few bushes. Upon hearing a loud snort, feeling her curiosity take over she moved the thick branches from her view to find a beautiful brown Clydesdale mare. Zelda inched closer and carefully wondering what such a lovely horse was doing by itself there. Upon being only a few feet away she noticed the mare to be grazing on a body that looked sprawled across the tall grass near a tree.

Zelda gasped aloud in horror, nearly dropping her basket and dashed toward the person to make sure he or she was alright.

The horse snorted loud, digging a hoof into the soil while nodding its head up and down in concern of its owner. Zelda made the effort to calm the mare down and petted her snout to reassure that she was here to help.

Zelda turned her full attention on the unconscious body and sat them up against a tree. She brushed their dirty blond hair away to see it was a young boy. Zelda examined him, he was covered in scrapes, bruises and dry blood on the corner of his mouth, his tunic and cloak were tattered at the seams. She neared her head to his face to make sure he was still breathing, and relieved to hear he was but he was still unconscious.

"Hello?" she shook him gently, "Hello, can you hear me? Are you alright? Please wake up!" Zelda swallowed down incoming tears that threatened to come out, this was no time to panic.

The injured boy grunted in pain, his deep blue eyes slowly opened seeing a girl in front of him holding him upright.

"Are you an angel?" he croaked,

"...what?" Zelda felt her cheeks become warm,

"Did...did I die?" he spoke again, his eyes half open still looking at Zelda,

Zelda sighed in relief knowing he was alive at the very least.

"No, you're dead, thank goodness, but are you alright?" concern filled her eyes placing a palm on his cheek, "What happened, who did this to you?" Zelda mentally flinched knowing this poor boy might be too weak to even remember let alone stand up.

Realizing he was certainly not dead or in heaven, he tried moving from the spot he was sitting and winced in discomfort, seeing as he was capable of holding his own weight.

"I guess it hit my head harder than I thought." rubbing the back of his head as he felt a sore spot knowing a bruise was sure to form there. His vision cleared as he got a better view of the girl who found him, she certainly wasn't an angel but she definitely could play the part he thought,

He shook his thoughts back to reality, his brows knitted trying to remember before he blacked out,

"Epona, my horse and I, we were ambushed by wild deku baba's" he coughed, "They attacked her and well...I guess we didn't know where we were going..." he snorted but held his side feeling it sting as he let out a groan of pain.

Zelda placed a hand on his shoulder, wracking her brain how to help until her eyes landed what she had in her basket.

"The herb!" she gasped, receiving a confused look from the boy.

Zelda grabbed her book with the pressed flower she collected, she remembered reading about it having healing properties and decided to make a quick tea out of it from a water canteen she had brought along in her basket.

While she scrambled through her belongings the mysterious boy looked at her in amusement,

"There's no need" he said smirking, "It's not a big deal, I'll be fi- ow!" he yelped in pain holding his side again still holding his smirk,

"Yes I can see that you're fine," she replied totally unconvinced, "Please, let me help. It's the least I can do…" she implored, worry filled her glossy eyes,

He looked back at her with bewilderment.

This girl was truly willing to help a stranger such as him, for all she knew he could be a thief or some crazy person, he just couldn't comprehend her willing kindness. His brows knitted and nodded in approval for her to help him.

Zelda gave him a smile and continued the remedy having the book open for further instructions on making the herb into a tea. She plucked out one of the herb's petals as she crushed it with her finger tips placing them in the canteen and shook it,

"My name is Link by the way. What's yours?" he held out his hand introducing himself first,

"Oh, my name is Zelda it's a pleasure to meet you" she shook back not caring if his hand was covered with dirt and dry blood,

"Zelda…" the boy named Link pondered at the very faint familiarity but brushed it off, "That's a nice name" he added, as their hands were still holding holding each other in greeting, Zelda couldn't help but let out a small giggle as she retracted her arm away. Her russet hair cascaded down her shoulders gracefully as she pulled back a strand behind her ear shyly thanking him.

Link couldn't help but admire the girl's beauty, he had seen his fair share of pretty girls but none so much as containing such delicate behavior.

Zelda then held the canteen in front of her, closing her eyes she whispered an incantation to herself, suddenly her hands began to glow a fire colored light that gave a bit of steam from the opening of the canteen.

Link witnessed in awe at the girl's use of magic to heat up her water canteen to brew tea from the herb she inputted,

"How did you-"

"Drink this," she firmly held out the canteen in front of him, "Please, it will make you feel better, I promise." Zelda said, granting him a gentle smile,

There were those eyes again, Link smirked and gratefully took the canteen thanking his heroine and took careful mouthfuls swallowing down the very warm and bittersweet liquid.

After drinking half of the canteen, it only took a moment until his eyes widened. He leaned against his injured side, feeling absolutely no pain whatsoever.

Link beamed at Zelda as he stood up waving his arms, twisting his wrists and bending his leg, he no longer felt any aches or pain, and even jumped to convince himself at such a miracle.

"That's amazing!" Link exclaimed, "I feel better than ever!"

Zelda couldn't help but be excited with him, knowing she did a good deed to her fellow citizen.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" she smiled her hands clasped, jumping up in place.

After rejoicing for Link's healing they stood in front of each other, Link was unconsciously starring at Zelda as she tried to find something to talk about to ease her growing shyness,

"Uhm, so where are you traveling, Sir Link?" Zelda asked breaking the awkward silence, her hands clasped delicately in front of her as she held her basket,

Link was taken aback at how she had addressed him so properly, he was no older than 14 and thought it was unnecessary, he couldn't help how cute she looked when she smiled,

"I, ahem, uh, I'm am traveling to the country side to a town, called Ordon" Link replied flustered, as Epona nuzzled his shoulder relieved that her owner was alright again.

"Ordon" Zelda repeated and hummed to herself, remembering where that was located thanks to her studies in Hyrule geology, "Oh, how nice! It must be exciting to travel and explore the countryside" her focus drifted to the scenery nature offered. Zelda secretly held a desire to travel all of Hyrule by herself and study what the land of her kingdom had to offer. She was lucky to even come by Lake Hylia with minimal escorts, if her father knew of her true location he would throw a fit and would never let her out the palace without having a multitude of soldiers and a carriage and - _oh_ the many unnecessary things her father would order for the sake of her safety.

"Heh, yeah it's pretty exciting," Link couldn't help but chuckle at his own sarcasm, remembering the deku baba's attack that scared the daylights out of him, "unless you're swordsman able to fight off deku baba's, I wouldn't recommend it" he held onto his wrist, pleased as it wasn't aching anymore.

Zelda eyed what Link meant, and noticed him not carrying any sorts of weapons of his own. She couldn't help but giggle, finding humor in his circumstance.

Link rubbed the back of his neck feeling his cheeks burn and laughed along with Zelda. Before Link could ask Zelda anything about herself and that weird magic she just did, a loud distant voice called out her name,

"Princess! Your highness! _Princess Zelda!_ Where are you?" one of the soldiers cried out, frantically looking for the princess.

Zelda then looked up and didn't realize how late it was getting,

Link's pupils dilated,

" _Princess_? You- You're Princess Zelda? I- You didn't tell me you were the princess!" Link stuttered taking a step back, he panicked whether or not he should bow at her presence even after their casual encounter with each other.

"You didn't ask" Zelda chuckled and smiled at Link once more before bidding him adieu,

"I am glad you are well again, Sir Link. I hope to see you one day again!" she curtsied, and waved him off as Zelda picked up her skirts and ran off to the royal solider seeing him sigh in relief.

He waved her goodbye watching the small group depart in the direction of Hyrule Castle.

Link took a moment to take in who he was just rescued by. He was both smitten and embarrassed at the idea that not just a girl helped him but the _princess_ of Hyrule! He took Epona by the reigns and started walking towards Ordon.

"Note to self Epona, we gotta learn how to use a sword" he said as Epona neighed in agreement as they carried on to their destination to settle into their new home in Ordon with Link holding his new-found memory of his first encounter with the young princess as he smiled to himself.

Little did they both know that their fates were intertwined with one another and that they would indeed meet again during the turmoil of Twilight, years later.

* * *

 **Well this went longer than usual. This one wasn't as romantic, but the idea of them knowing each other before the whole Twilight chaos really had me gushing.** **I know, I know i wrote TP zelink again! I can't help it! They're my favorite era!**

 **I'm totally open to suggestions on what I can write with other Zelink eras! So if you guys have any requests I'm your girl :)**

 **Have a good night/day everyone!**

 **Gabzgirl xoxo**


End file.
